monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Favorite elder dragon
I would have to say that my favorite would be kusha on looks alone. SerratedSoul~ ---- Don't have one. My favourite monster is the Azure Rathalos because it makes very sweet-looking armor. (I wish there was a Red Piercing+ like MHF though... I like helmetless setups.) Malklor 19:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Kirin. =p PitchBlack696 02:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ---- I've always been a Lao-Shan Lung fan -Sand Whale- ---- -cough- I didn't know a Kirin was an Elder Dragon. >:P Malklor 18:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Technically, it is. =) PitchBlack696 22:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Mine's kusha. A very cool dragon. Ammarito 15:12, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Shame you can't fight a white Kusha, it looks so awesome Wyvern Steve ---- I would have to go with Nana, or Lunastra. badass! Miz 15:38, 8 November 2007 Rajang for being insane --Wyvern Steve 16:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) (ok, so he's not a dragon) ---- Chameleos.Has the most unique design and its ability to turn invisible is cool!218.186.11.4 09:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Death Lion : mine would have to be Teostra its a lion dragon both things i like about it XD Crimpson Akantor: Rajang and thats about it xD General Jin: I got to say I love Chameleos <3 the fight is fun and he looks cool to me. ---- dragon sealer:mine is kusha its the best looking dragon by it self. ---- KUSHALA DAORA!!! I like how he looks.. but he is easily owned though :p CamelBros 16:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ---- WHITE FATALAS! I <3 That thingy. :) -dogsrock923 Hmm... I can't decide easily... Hmmmmm... gee, it's hard... well, then again, just look at my name! XD (Just it's White) -Duskfatalis2 ---- Chameleos, I like the unique body design, animations and combat style.ViveLeRevolution 17:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Kushala!!! ---- Fatalis of course. He's got a cool sleek body, a scary roar, and any monster that can freak out a Lao-Shan Lung is AWESOME. 66.99.46.98 16:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC)Camilo10166.99.46.98 16:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I gotta choose between kushula, crimson fatalis, chameleos and lao... I think I go with chameleos though... RaptorKing ---- Azure Rathalos an Elder Dragon? Isn't it a Wyvern? 0o . For me i like Teostra best mine is the white fatalis. it's look very cool but after I fight him he is a big,dead bastard. ---- my fav is Crimson Fatalis can you say death Any Fatalis is freakin sweet. They're what I say as my dream dragon. Oh btw, Rajang is a primatius. Dexiz 4:16 AM, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ---- My all time favorite is kusha! If I could take any monster on a quest he would be the one! Artemis Paradox 16:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ---- My favorite Elder Dragon is Alatreon. I like the fact that it uses basically every single element, and can inflict nearly every blight on the hunter. It makes for a very unique challenge (even though it looks similar and attacks similarly to Kushala Daora).